


Driven to insanity

by Skwibbiblee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a terrible driving teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: everybody loves their kids.Then they get in a car with them.Chaos ensues





	Driven to insanity

“Left.”

A turn.

“Philip, that's right.”

Another turn.

“Curb.”

A bump.

“Brake.”

Nothing.

“Philip, brake.”

Increase in speed.

“ PHILIP, that's the gas!”

A wall was nearing.

Alex launched himself over the console and slammed his hand on the brake.

The car halted and Alex hit his head on the dash, cursing under his breath.

“Oh crap, sorry, pops.”

“Stop driving with a lead foot.”

“Oh, yes, that's a simple fix. Thanks, pa, now aaaaaaalllllll my troubles are gone. I'll drive perfectly now.”

Alexander groaned, picking himself back up.

“Put it in park, I'm taking over.”

Philip sighed, doing as he was told and getting out of the car, running a hand down his face. Walking over he surveyed the status of the car, examining the approximate distance from him and the wall. The nose of the front of his car was bumping the wall of his house.

“Oooooh shiiiiiit.”

Alexander walked beside him, whistling, patting his back.

“See what I mean?”

“You didn't have to launch yourself from your seat though.”

“I kinda did. You were booking it and that wall would've caved.”

Philip whistled innocently.

“Philip.”

“Whaaaaat?” He asked, laughing.

“You can't keep almost crashing the car while we're practicing driving. People might begin to think I'm a bad teacher.”

“You're not?” The freckled teen snarked playfully.

Alexander hopped up on his back and noogied his son.

“You're anything but a gentle giant, I don't know why people say that about you at this point.”

“Help, this is abuuuuse! Verbal abuseeee!”

Alexander laughed, hopping off his son’s back.

“You're getting too tall, what the hell?”

“You're just short, dad.”

“I am totally grounding you for this.”

“I call bullshit,” Philip said in retaliation, laughing.

“See, this is why Angie is the way she is, she's hanging around you too much.”

“You're just mad that like five of your kids tower over you.”

“I will kick you in the shin.”

“Bring it on.”

Alexander laughed.

“Just get in the car. Here, I'll put it in reverse.”

Alexander did so and let his son take back over.

Philip slammed on the gas and they sped backwards.

“PHILIP!”

This was going to be a long, long day.


End file.
